fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 13/4/16
A video package was played, showing what happened last week where Punk attacked Bryan during their contract signing, the 3 hooded men strike again during the main event, Zayn and Crews’s confrontation and Wade Barrett and Sheamus handicapping Edge* ' ' Segment 1: *Seth Rollins’s theme hits as he walks to the ring with boos* '' '' Rollins: I had enough of all of you people. Ever since last week, people have been tweeting to me non-stop, stating that I am the mastermind of the 3 hooded men. First of all, I don’t hire hooded men to do my dirty work. I only hire personal security members which most low life peasants sitting down here, won’t get a chance to do so. Secondly, the true mastermind is making sure that I am being framed as the leader of the 3 men. Finally, if I am the leader of those men, why would I waste my time attacking CM Punk for the past few months when I don’t even care what he does? You people are really seeing the tip of the iceberg. Just because those men doesn’t attack me, it doesn’t mean that I am the leader. What have happened to the America’s education system? Have it went down the drain to the point that people just make false accusations just by seeing it? '' ''' '' *Samoa Joe’s theme hits as he walks to the ring while Rollins starts to walk out of the ring to the ring announcer area* '' '' Joe: Rollins, why are you running away? I am not going to hurt you. I am just here to tell you something. Stop bitching like a girl. You are giving me an ear cancer. So here is what I am going to suggest to you. You and me here tonight since last week, you decided to take your balls and run away with it. A preview of what I will do to you and Reigns this Sunday. '' '' *Corey Graves’s face appears on the titantron as he starts to speak* '' '' Graves: Samoa Joe, that sounds like a good idea but however, I have a better one. Since this is the go-home show before Ladder to Glory, why not we have a huge main event tonight? Seth Rollins will team up John Cena and CM Punk to face the team of Roman Reigns, Daniel Bryan and Samoa Joe in a huge 6 men tag team match! ' ' '''Match 1: Cesaro vs Viktor in a Singles Match ' ' Cesaro defeats Viktor in 19 seconds after hitting an Uppercut when the bell rings and ends the match with a Neutralizer. After the match, Cesaro throws Viktor to the outside and does the Cesaro Swing to the barricade repeatedly before the referees start to restrain Cesaro. ' ' Match 2: Alberto Del Rio vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles match ' ' Alberto Del Rio defeats Rey Mysterio via submission at 9 minutes after Mysterio taps out to the cross armbreaker. ' ' Segment 2: *Daniel Bryan was seen, preparing for his match later. Tom Phillips comes in and starts to ask Bryan some questions* '' '' Tom: Daniel Bryan, I hope I am not disturbing you but I would like to ask you on your thoughts of what happened last week? '' '' Bryan: Ah, that cheap shot by Punk. I didn’t saw it coming but I know Punk will resort to violence one way or another. It’s a typical Punk’s thing. Probably losing to Corey Graves at Dominion of Wrestling have drove him to the point of insanity. And the only solution for him to wake up is for me to end his career at Ladder to Glory. Everything happens for a reason, Punk. *Walks off* ' ' Match 3: Sami Zayn vs Apollo Crews vs Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Number One Contender Match for the Intercontinental Championship ' ' Sami Zayn pins Dolph Ziggler after connecting the Helluva Kick at 20 minutes. After the match, Apollo Crews stared at Sami Zayn and hesitantly offered a handshake which Zayn reluctantly shook. Crews left the ring and look at Zayn who is celebrating in the ring. ' ' Segment 4: *Apollo Crews was seen walking in disappointment while Tom Phillips approaches him* '' '' Tom: Crews, can we get a first hear on your feelings on losing the match? '' '' Crews: Man, I was hoping you wouldn’t find me to do this goofy interview but since you found me, what can I do right? Honestly, I feel devastated. I really want to face Cesaro one on one for the Intercontinental Championship. I know I can beat him. Unfortunately, things didn’t go according to plans and Sami Zayn seized the opportunity when it presented itself. Congratulation Zayn, you deserved that win. You earned it and now, you have to do what Ziggler and I couldn’t have done. And that is to end Cesaro’s reign of terror as the Intercontinental Champion. *Cesaro appears in the scene* '' '' Cesaro: Reign of terror? Crews, you sure know how to make me laugh. You want to know a joke? You. Anyway, understand this. Not Sami Zayn, not Dolph Ziggler and not certainly, you can beat me in for this Intercontinental Championship. So I suggest that you pack your bags and leave Survival for good. *Crews’s face turns red but he slowly walk away* Go back to where you belong, to the hood! '' ''' '' *Upon hearing that, Crews turned around and attacked Cesaro, throwing him to the wall repeatedly. Crews picks Cesaro and throw him through equipments and walks off.* ' ' '''Main event: Roman Reigns, Samoa Joe and Daniel Bryan vs Seth Rollins, John Cena and CM Punk in a Six Men Tag Team match ' CM Punk picks up the victory after pinning Daniel Bryan with a GTS at 19 minutes. After the match, Seth Rollins attacks Roman Reigns and Samoa Joe with a steel chair. Out of nowhere, John Cena nails an Attitude Adjustment on Rollins. CM Punk then responds with a GTS to Cena and pose over Bryan with the Survival World Championship to end the show.'